Just an Average Girl
by kolla bears2010
Summary: She wasn't special;she didn't have a tragic past.Actually it was the opposite.She wasn't head over heels for the night class.This is the story of just an average girl who fell in love with Aidou and that's when everything changed.This is my story.new chpt
1. Chapter 1

******Just an Average Girl**

******Chapter 1**

Somewhere at Cross Academy there was an average girl. She wasn't special; she didn't have a tragic past. Actually it was the opposite. She had parents who loved her; she had a family that supported her. She wasn't rich but also wasn't poor. She didn't know that there were vampires at her school. She wasn't head over heels for the night class. She liked them in her own way. It was more respect than anything. This is the story of just an average girl who fell in love with Aidou and that's when everything changed. This is my story.

When I first started Cross Academy, I remember asking my mother if I could go there for years and the answer was always no. But I never gave up. For four years I kept on asking her then finally she said yes but on one condition. This condition was very shocking to me when I first heard it. She asked me to find a husband there. Ha ha, I just laughed at her I couldn't believe she asked me that. I asked her if she was ok. And she said she was completely sane.

I can remember my first day at Cross Academy. It was ordinary, nothing much happened. Then at twilight the night class came out and the day class girls went crazy. I could see why they would go crazy. They were beautiful, almost too beautiful. I was one of the girls who would watch off the sidelines. I almost felt sorry for Yuuki.

After 6 months I only made 2 friends. I know it was sad, pathetic actually. I should have made more than 2 friends. I was a bit bashful at that time. At this time I wanted to be friends with Yuuki, I didn't have the courage to ask anything. Thinking back at it makes me laugh.

I remember it was a Friday night, that night I got a little curious of what Yuuki did. So I followed her, of course in secrecy. After an hour, I got lost. I couldn't find where she went. I remember thinking to myself of how stupid I was. I knew that self-pity wouldn't help me at all. So I gathered the courage to go on my own. Soon I found out how stupid I really was. It was also where my reality ended and the real reality began.

So that's where I meet _him, _that's when I found the truth of the night class. I wasn't scared when he told me. He told me how he seen me hanging in back at twilight. That I was someone who he'd wanted to meet. He told me how he wanted Yuuki's Blood. He was very shocked that I wasn't scared of him. I actually couldn't believe myself either. I felt safe with him. He had asked what my name was but had told him my name wasn't important. I could have told him my name, but it wouldn't have made any difference. Why should it? It was just a name after all. It was my mother's choice, if I had the power to name myself I would have done it.

Now years later and looking back, I could see the child in me. Since then I did a lot of growing up. Had 3 children, and that I'm very proud of. Everyone said it was impossible, but it was possible. The vampire socitity didn't accept me at first because I was human. I gain the trust of others by simple acts of showing love and courage to people with all sorts of backgrounds. I also became one of the most powerful people. No I never was a vampire. No I never did want to be a vampire. I just wanted to be someone that was wise, loving, and caring to everybody. Yuuki is my best friend; we helped each other for a while now. Together with our husbands we made life into something to live for. With vampires and humans living side by side each other. I am proud to say that I helped. Some may say that I am bragging. I'm not trying to my readers. I'm trying to show you of how huge it really was. But this, this is my story.

_If you like it please review and maybe tell me what should be added next. Thanks _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own VK and I don't own original storyline. _

_Hope you enjoy.. J_

**Chapter 2**

I was born in a blizzard or so said from my mother. It had been a difficult delivery; the doctors believed that I would not survive. From what my mother said about me she knew I had the strength to live. It was very true. I did, four years later she

knew just how right she was. I was a spitfire energetic girl that played with her brothers and acted like a boy most of the time. I was the youngest of the 6 brothers. My brothers were very protective of me. If anyone would make fun of me they would

threaten them. Being the youngest and the only girl did have some advantages.

My family wasn't rich. But they weren't poor either. A lot of people have asked my parents how they manage to not be poor with seven children. The answer they replied, "God works in mysterious ways." I agree. God does work in mysterious ways, or

how would I end up like I am now? I can't see any other answer to that question. Throughout the years I've always been known to be a positive woman/girl. That proved to be to my advantage years later.

My father loved history and so did I, he was a professor at the local university he loved that job; he stayed there until he passed away at age 75. My mother was homemaker taking care of us seven children. I remember her as the morning sunrise.

She would always smile to wake all of us children. I think that's where I've learned my strength from.

Once when I was 5 years old I remembered that on a hot summer afternoon, we had the sprinkler going and bunch of our friends were over. We jumped over the sprinkler to cool our selves down. The water was very cold, one child named Alex that

was 3years old had a diaper on and I remember he was so cute running through then suddenly his diaper fell off. Children have this innocent that's remarkable. I've always wonder why, if we as adults kept our innocents then maybe the world would

be a better place. Children don't discriminate other people. They are not afraid to talk about some who is different and ask questions to this different person. Most of us would think that talking about it would be taboo. I was taught that in school.

My brothers and I meet another child but this child was different, he was a vampire. We thought this was so cool. And we all became friends. Few months went by and our mother didn't know this nor did his parents. Once our parents found out, they

were extremely angry. My mother told us to never go and talk to this child ever again. She said some awful things about his kind. I didn't believe a word she said and so I didn't take it to heart. I was the only one who went back to the meeting spot. I

waited there for 2 hours and no one came. I was extremely disappointed. I wanted to keep on being friends with this child. I've long forgotten his name. Then next year I have totally forgotten about this incident.

Our public school wasn't the best. I was craving for more information all the time about history, politics, psychology and many other subjects. I was beyond most of my classmates. So that's when the counselor said maybe I should join a private school

to further my education. He gave me brochures about the few closest schools. I skimmed over them and then I had come to Cross Academy. I felt my heart burst in excitement. I knew this was the one. They were calling my name. I told the counselor I

would love to get into Cross Academy. He smiled and said he would try to find some scholarships for me to go. Now the next part was hard, that was to convince my mother and father to let me go. I went to the easiest person who was my father and

asked him if I could go and gave him the brochure. Then he had asked me how much this was and how was I to get the money. I told him that the counselor said he would look for some scholarships for me. Then I asked my mother and right away

she said NO and I knew better to argue with her. So I continued to ask her every year for four years straight. Then finally she said yes. The entire money situation was already covered; it only took 2 years to do.

If I had a chance to change anything in my life, I wouldn't change one thing of it. It is me; this is what made me up. I believe that my family was supportive of me going. Only thing I didn't know was how my life was going to change and I can say that

change was for the better than the worse. I was just an ordinary girl that wanted to keep on furthering her education. And this is just the beginning of something big. This, this is my story.

_Please review if you liked it and give my some suggestions. Thanks Alisha_


End file.
